1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to switches of a construction vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for setting a function of switches of a construction vehicle, whereby function of each switch required for driving work equipment of a construction vehicle can be freely set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a construction vehicle like an excavator is provided with basic work equipments such as a boom, arm, bucket, and swing motor, and also additional work equipments such as a rotator, hammer, and power boost. The boom or the arm is driven when hydraulic fluid is supplied to a hydraulic cylinder with the spool of a control valve moving according to control signal from an operation lever. On the other hand, the rotator starts or stops when a switch generates an on or off signal.
In effect, there is a plurality of switches for driving the additional work equipment. They are located on the handle of the operation lever and feature an ergonomic design so that a driver can freely operate the switches during driving. One switch corresponds to one specific work equipment. Because the switches are arranged at the handle of the operation lever, the driver is able to immediately operate any equipment during driving, which enhances convenience for drivers.
Unfortunately however, the arrangement of the switches varies according to manufacturers. For instance, if a driver is familiar with the arrangement (or setting) of switches for one construction vehicle of a particular manufacturer, he would feel inconvenient in driving another construction vehicle of a different manufacturer where the arrangement of switches is totally different from the one he is accustomed to.
In addition, switches are typically put together to perform a certain function. Therefore, in some cases, switches that a driver seldom uses could be installed on the handle of the operation lever and the switches that the driver uses frequently are not installed on the handle of the operation lever. This contradicts the original primary purpose of the switches for maximizing drivers' convenience.
For the above reasons, there is a great need to develop a technique that allows the drivers to freely set function and arrangement of the switches on the operation lever as they desired.